


Sign

by markjinnology



Category: GOT7, Markjin - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, brief moments of Jackson, brief moments of Youngjae, brief moments of Yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjinnology/pseuds/markjinnology
Summary: In which Mark's been giving Jinyoung hints that he likes him. But the younger one just doesn't seem to get it.





	Sign

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift to myself by writing about Markjin. ^^ Sorry for the lame title and any grammatical errors! Comments are welcome!  
> P.S. I threw in markjin references from the Japanese lesson videos. (:

Mark wasn't stupid, he knew he was well known on campus. Just last year he was voted as one of the most handsome males on campus. He's not bragging or anything, but he literally receives dozens of love letters from female and male students. One time he got so much that his best friend jokingly said he should start carrying an extra bag just for his love letters.

Now, Mark wasn't snobby or anything, in fact, he was quiet, polite, and keeps to himself. You would have thought a quiet guy like him wouldn't receive any attention at school, it was quite the opposite. Everybody found him mysterious, handsome, cute, and a gentleman. What's not to like about that right?

Out of every student on campus that Mark could have, he had eyes for only one particularly male. Mark remembers clearly the first day on how he met him. He was silently thankful that he was somewhat struggling and failing Korean history class when his professor assigned him someone from his previous quarter to tutor him. He was an ace student that was taking some classes a year ahead of his age his professor explained.

It was a spring day where every cherry blossom tree on campus was shined upon from the blazing sun. Mark recently had dyed his hair a strawberry blonde in hopes to match the soft spring feeling. He was looking out of the large and wide windows that arches all the way to the ceiling. The sky was clear blue and he could hear the students on the campus field chatting amongst themselves. The sound of laughter from the fields brought up the livelihood spring always brought on campus. Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder pulling him out of his thoughts. Turning his gaze away from the window his breath hitch as his heart skipped a beat to stare at the beauty before him.

The male was dressed in a light blue dress shirt underneath a navy blue cardigan, paired with white skinny jeans, and white tennis shoes with navy blue stripes. Mark had to admit, this man had style.

"Um, hi are you Mark Tuan?" The guys ask arching one of his eyebrows up in question. With his throat suddenly dried up Mark could only nod his head as a yes. As the male took the nod as an answer he slid onto the empty seat across from him. "Nice to meet you, Mark, I'm Park Jinyoung. I'm your history tutor for the rest of this quarter." Settling down his brown messenger bag on the table he stuck out his hand for a handshake. As Mark took his hand in his he took notes of Jinyoung's hand in his. It felt nice and when Jinyoung pulled his hand away from him he wanted to frown, not exactly understanding why he missed the warmth from the male body warmth on his skin. "So should we get started?"

And that was how their friendship blossomed. From multiple tutoring sessions to conversations over coffee to hanging out with the same group of friends to Mark realizing he was in love with Park Jinyoung.

It was just the day before spring quarter ended and right before summer started. Mark was meeting Jinyoung at the library like there many tutoring sessions, but it wasn't quite that. Jinyoung insisted on having one last "tutor session" since this would be their last one since Mark wouldn't be needing Jinyoung's help on history anymore. Mark had other plans in hoping he'll get Jinyoung to go out with him.

As Jinyoung came into the library and sat across from Mark like so many times before they grinned at each other. Both of them sporting a goofy grin on their face. "So what do you want to do?" Mark asks as Jinyoung shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure."

"You wanted one last tutor sessions but didn't plan anything?" Mark asks in a teasing tone.

"Oh shut up," Jinyoung said back as he crosses his arms over his chest whilst leaning back against his chair, "Do you have anything in mind then _Mark Tuan_?"

Mark had to bite back a smile, having Jinyoung say his name was a gift from above. The older male loves hearing his name coming out of the younger male's mouth. "In a matter of fact, I do."

 

☙

 

Summer ended all too soon and Autumn was here. Meaning the start of a new year in school. But this year was different, it was Mark's last year of college and he decided to ask Park Jinyoung out.

"Dude finally," Jackson Wang, Mark's best friend, said when the older explained his goal this year. "I would have smacked some sense into you up if you didn't think of confessing to him this year." Rolling his eyes Mark closed his locker door and made eye contact with Jinyoung who was walking down the hall with a freshman he was currently giving a tour to. A small smile slowly crept up on Mark's face as Jinyoung's face mirrored the same movement as well.

"You have it bad for him." Jackson commented watching the scene unfold before him. Mark may or may not had hit Jackson in the arm all too hard purposely making the younger male yelp in pain.

 

☙

 

Mark was waiting by the front gate of their university for Jinyoung. He had asked to hang out after school as they didn't get a chance to talk with one another during lunch. The younger was all too busy trying to help adjust the freshman he was in charge of to get settle in the university. Don't get it wrong, Mark loves the way Jinyoung puts his effort in helping the young freshman. Inviting him to his circle of friends and their lunch table. But he was a tad bit jealous that Choi Youngjae was getting all the attention from Jinyoung. As he waited for the younger male he kicked some pebbles off the floor to waste time.

"Keep kicking like that and you'll collect scratches on your nice and new white tennis shoes."

Looking up from the floor Mark found Jinyoung standing before him as a grimace formed on his face while staring at Mark's shoes. Mark let's out a laugh as he goes to wrap his arm around Jinyoung's shoulder.

"Jinyoungie," Mark greeted to the younger meanwhile noticing a smile slowly spreading across his face, "ready to go?" He watches as Jinyoung turns around to wave goodbye to Youngjae as the freshman wave back walking out of the school gate as other students began to follow along as well.

"So where are we going?" Jinyoung asks with a bright smile on his face as he turns back around to stare at Mark.

After some walking, a bus ride, and some more walking the both of them ended up inside a Japanese restaurant that Mark wanted to visit. It had just opened just a month ago during the summer and Mark had heard great reviews on this restaurant. As they both took a seat for a table for two they both looked at the menu in silence. Mark couldn't help but take in Jinyoung's outfit, he was wearing a white cashmere sweater with black skinny jeans. Mark found it all too cute how even when summer hasn't ended and autumn wasn't quite here yet that Jinyoung loves his sweater all too much. As the both of them order their food and waited patiently for it the both of them admired the restaurant decorations which was carefully decorated to give the feel of Japan.

"Have you ever been to Osaka?" Jinyoung asks while admiring a particular Japanese ornament decorated with flowers on the wall.

"No, I've never been there."

"Really?" Jinyoung asks in surprise turning to look at Mark who shook his head.

"Why?"

"It's just that Jaebum and I got to go on a trip with one of our class during the sophomore year. I just figured you must have to."

"If you got a chance to go again would you?" Mark found himself asking as Jinyoung nod his head for a yes. "Alone?"

"Probably with someone."

"What's famous in Osaka?" Mark asks trying to key Jinyoung in considering to take him since he's never been there.

"Oh! There are so many famous things there. Like the Takoyaki and Okonomiyaki there." Jinyoung comments excitedly as he seems to be reliving the memories of eating the food there. Mark watches happily as Jinyoung continues to talk about the famous things there but he couldn't help but sigh internally.

_'He still hasn't considered me as a candidate to take there if he could.'_

As Jinyoung finished up his talk about the famous things in Osaka a the waiter brought their food to the table ending their conversation. But Mark found himself glancing at Jinyoung here and then.

_'Would he ask me to go with him?'_

 

☙

 

The next time Jinyoung and Mark went out to eat was two weeks later when Jinyoung personally asked Mark. Mark was lying if he said he wasn't giddy for this "date" as Jackson called it when Jinyoung found the two of them at the basketball court shooting hoops. Grabbing his backpack he swung it over his shoulder as he bid Jackson goodbye to getting to Jinyoung who was waiting by the school gate for him like he did last time. As he approached the younger male he felt his heart picked up its speed. This is what Park Jinyoung does to him, he decided today may be the day he's going to confess to him. When his eyes met Jinyoung a smile broke out between the both of them, wrapping an arm around Jinyoung's shoulder like thousands of times before they both made their way down the street.

Grinning from ear to ear Mark glanced at Jinyoung beside him, "So where are we going to eat this time?"

"I hope you're in the mood for Japanese food again." Jinyoung replies back teasingly.

It wasn't the same restaurant that the both of them went to two weeks ago, but nonetheless, it was a smaller Japanese restaurant decorated in nice floral patterns. As they took a table at the far back of the restaurant Mark took the menu in his hand and scanned the menu before looking up at Jinyoung.

"Please recommend me some delicious food."

Jinyoung chuckles under his breath at Mark's playful sense of humor. "Try eating the Kushikatsu." He recommended without looking up at his menu. He could sense the older one was pouting as he didn't bother to look up to look at the older to give him attention. As their order got taken care of the both of them fell into a conversation as usual. Jinyoung was talking about how he thinks Jaebum has a crush on the freshman Youngjae and how he tries to make fun of him for it. Mark was smiling at Jinyoung adoringly before he found the courage to speak.

"Jinyoung," he calls as the younger took a sip of his tea and gets a hum for him to continue speaking, "I like someone." He confesses.

_'There, it's out now. He has to ask me who now.'_

"Really?" Jinyoung asks looking up at him in surprise with his mouth slightly parted. Nodding his head he plays with his chopsticks on the table nervously. "That's nice."

_'Seriously? That's it? He won't ask me who?'_

With a slight frown, he watched as Jinyoung went back to drinking his tea. He crosses his arm over his chest wondering how on earth Jinyoung wouldn't ask him further about who he liked. And when their food came they eat in silence as Mark twirls his noodle around with his chopsticks.

_'He still didn't make any moves to ask me who I like. How am I supposed to tell him it's him I like now?'_

Sighing out loud Jinyoung paused midway in chewing his food to stare at Mark who seemed to dishearten.

With his cheeks stuffed with food he looks at Mark, "Is the noodle not good?"

Mark had to smack his head mentally, how can Jinyoung, one of the smartest student on campus, be so dense?

"Do you want to eat mine instead?"

_'Idiot.'_

 

☙

 

The next day on campus he was cornered by Jackson who wore a smug look on his face. Crossing his arms over his chest, Mark watched as his friend comb his fingers through his platinum blonde hair.

"Just cut to the chase Jackson." Mark sighs exasperatedly, he wasn't in a good mood today to be completely honest.

"Woah, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. But if you want me to get to the point did you confess to Jinyoung?" Jackson asks leaning against the wall.

"I confessed that I like someone." Mark answers defeatedly.

Sensing Mark's defeated spirit the younger drew closer to his friend with a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

"Jinyoung didn't ask who I like and so I never got a chance to confess to him."

"Why didn't you just confess that you like him in the first place?"

"I don’t know Jackson, okay?” Mark lashes out, but Jackson knew he didn’t mean to.

“Why don’t you try confessing him again then?”

“What's the point, Jackson? It doesn't look like he's interested in my love life." Mark whines while tugging at his hair slightly in frustration. Patting Mark on the back for comfort Mark sags his shoulder in defeat.

“Why don’t you try flirting with him? He has to pick up on that.” Jackson quirks one of his eyebrows up in suggestion, as the bell rang to signal the next class was starting in five minutes Jackson licks his lip and glances around them as students began to file out of their classroom. “You should try that.”

 

☙

 

Mark wasn’t sure why he took Jackson, his best friend who could be an idiot at times, words of advice. He also noticed that whenever he got to hang out with Jinyoung alone, it was always over a course of a meal and especially a Japanese meal. It’s not that Mark hated the thought of going out to eat with Jinyoung. He loved spending every waking moment with him truly. Now, as he rested his head on his hands and watched Jinyoung put a whole piece of tuna sushi in his mouth he wondered just how much Jinyoung actually likes Japanese food.

“Why is this so delicious?” Jinyoung asks he watched with anticipation for what other plates of sushi was coming from the rotating belt.

_‘Why don’t you try flirting with him?’_

The advice that Jackson gave him rang in Mark’s mind. Mark bit his lip, having second thoughts on whether this was a good idea or not. But he figured he had nothing to lose now really, Jinyoung would have to know he’s flirting with him right?

“It’s delicious because I’m here with you Jinyoungie.” Mark smoothly answers, mentally patting himself on the back for not stuttering when he said this. Jinyoung turns to him with a startle with his mouth slightly open.

_‘Finally, he has to know I’m flirting with him.’_

“You’re completely right! I mean you are one of my favorite hyung. If my brat cousin Yugyeom was here I think it would have been the complete opposite.” Jinyoung comments with a grin before turning to look at the sushi passing before them again. Mark wanted to slam his head against the table, not only did Jinyoung not picked up on his flirting he completely friend zone him.

_“He friend zone me, didn’t he? Or no?”_

Just as thoughts after thoughts race through his head, a waiter came by and slid a cup of tea across the table for Jinyoung since he probably ordered it. Watching Jinyoung reach out his hand to grab the glass cup from around the body and not the handle, without thinking he grabs onto Jinyoung’s wrist. “It’s hot so please be careful and grab the handle instead Jinyoungie.” Mark says with concern.

“Don’t worry, I got this.” Jinyoung said as Mark lets go of Jinyoung’s wrist missing the hint of blush on Jinyoung’s cheeks. As Jinyoung went to take the glass cup from the handle as Mark advised he took a sip of his green tea. He noticed in the corner of his eye Mark had his head rested on his hand again as he watched him wondering why he wasn’t eating.

As Mark watched Jinyoung drink his green tea he could only think about how he was in love with Jinyoung who isn’t that smart on picking up hints.

_‘And sadly, the trip is almost coming to an end. Somehow saying goodbye is so sad.”_

 

☙

 

“I swear Jackson you better not go and ask Jinyoung if he likes anyone.” Mark warns onto the phone while staring at his bedroom ceiling.

“ _But why not?_ ” Jackson whines on the other line, the months had all passed by too soon as it was now February. They were already half way through the school year and Mark had tried multiple attempts to flirt with Jinyoung, but the younger one always seems to not pick up on it. It was safe to say that Jinyoung wasn’t the smartest person to tell when one is flirting with him.

“I’m going to go eat out with Jinyoung again on Valentine's day tomorrow.” Mark tries to switch the conversation hoping Jackson doesn’t continue to pester him about asking whether Jinyoung likes someone or not. It’s not that it wasn’t a good idea, Mark just can’t bare the thought to know if Jinyoung did like someone and it wasn’t him after all the flirting he’s done thus far.

“Again? How many times have you guys gone out to eat thus far? Forty times?” Jackson asks sounding slightly irritated at his friend for being so stupid.

“It’s twenty times Jackson.” Mark corrected, hearing his friend sigh from the other end he bit his bottom lip in anticipation of what he has to say next.

“Mark, seriously you’re my best friend and all but I can’t watch you and Jinyoung play like this no more.” Jackson spoke as a few static was heard through the line from him getting up from the bed. There was a second of shuffling as he put on a jacket before speaking through the line again. “I gotta go, Jaebum and I are going out to watch the new action movie that just came out. Just confess to him, Mark.”

With a click, the phone conversation ended as Mark toss his phone aside on his bed. Mark knew Jackson was right though, instead of tip toeing around he should just straightforwardly tell Jinyoung he liked him. So that was exactly what he’s going to do.

 

☙

 

Mark couldn’t take his eyes off Jinyoung at school the whole day today. It was Valentine’s day and it looked like the younger decided on dressing up more extra today. He was wearing a light pink dress shirt over a black suit, a light silver bow tie, khaki pants, and all paired with a pair of black dress shoes. What’s worse was Jinyoung decided to wear his black rim glasses to school. His whole outfit had Mark gawking at him when he walked through the university gate this morning. He almost choked on his water as Jackson patted his back with concern. It didn’t help that every female and male was also looking at Jinyoung as well. Mark had to clench his fists to calm himself down and not throw daggers at everyone who looked at Jinyoung. He was just glad the school day was over and he could finally spend time with Jinyoung. He wasn’t sure why Jinyoung wanted to go eat out with Mark once again, but that could be a good sign right? So when he ran through the hallways avoiding students from left and right he tried to make it to the gates on time. Class was dismissed and Mark was the first person out the door, as his feet hit the floor step by step from running he ran past a window. Taking a few steps back he glanced at his outfit to fix any wrinkled and misplaced hair on his head. He was wearing his purple lilac sweater over his gray varsity jacket with white sleeves and black lines on the wrists and neck part, black skinny jeans, and white running shoes. Fixing his dark brown hair he was good to go.

When he got to the gates he found Jinyoung talking to Jaebum and Youngjae. They were laughing about something when Mark approached the three men. Jaebum and Youngjae greeted him before bidding goodbye leaving Jinyoung and Mark alone. Mark also noticed the black rim glasses wasn’t on Jinyoung’s face.

“What happened to your glasses?” Marks as they walked side by side down the street.

“Oh, I took it off and wore my contacts instead. Thought it would be easier to eat without my glasses fogging up.” Jinyoung explains with a knowing smile like Mark would agree that was a smart choice he made. Mark couldn’t help but break out into a grin because yes he couldn’t help but to agree.

The both of them agreed on not eating Japanese food for once and went to eat simple ramen at the convenience store. Nothing too fancy and they would go to small stores after to do some shopping. As the both of them paid for their ramen and went to make it they went to sit outside to eat after. They ate in silence as the both of them gobbled up their ramen quickly since the both of them were hungry. Once done Mark as always watched Jinyoung who was cleaning his mouth with a napkin before speaking up.

“What presents are you going to buy?” Mark asks curiously wondering who the presents he said he needed to buy was for.

“Oh, I’m going to buy cosmetic products.” Jinyoung answers innocently. Leaning in towards Jinyoung’s ear the older one whispers out flirtingly.

“Who are you going to give them to?” Pulling away from Jinyoung he watches the younger one looking away from him with a small hint of blush before he began counting with his fingers. One finger, then a second, and a third to indicate he was buying presents for three people. Mark looks at Jinyoung in disbelief before grabbing his cup of soda and chugged it down his system.

_‘What is this? Are these for the person he likes? Or does he have multiple ones? How many does he have?!’_

Jinyoung eyes Mark in concern as he wasn’t sure exactly why Mark got angry with him. “Mark are you okay?” Jinyoung asks out of concern.

“No Jinyoung I’m not okay.” Mark answers slamming his can of soda he finished onto the table. “This whole school year I’ve been hinting at you with flirtation comments and moves. But you just seem so oblivious to everything I’ve done.”

“What are you trying to say, Mark.”

Turning to glare at Jinyoung with fire in his eyes he grabs Jinyoung by the shoulder, “I’m in love with you Park Jinyoung. Ever since we met.”

Silence as Jinyoung mouth opened and closed, speechless with Mark’s confession. “I...I thought this whole time I was going crazy and imagining everything up.”

“What?” Mark asks, pulling away from Jinyoung by letting go of his grip on Jinyoung’s shoulder.

“I fell in love with you since we met too, but I just thought you wouldn’t ever like me back. I mean come on, one of the most popular guy in school liking me?” Mark couldn’t help but let out a low laugh while shaking his head in disbelief.

“Jinyoungie how could you be so dense? I was literally trying to give you every hint that I like you and you just always brush it off.”

“I know, I-I just thought you were joking with me and so I brush it off every time.” Jinyoung answers honestly with a pout as he watches Mark shake his head in disbelief. “Ask me, Mark.”

“What?” The older one looks up at Jinyoung who wore a pout on his face.

“Ask me, Mark.” The younger repeated as Mark licked his lip in excitement. Clearing his throat he reached out to take Jinyoung’s hand in his before staring into the brown eyes he fell in love with.

“Park Jinyoung, would you go out with me?”

“Yes, _god_ yes.”

“It’s about damn time.” Mark replies bringing his face close to Jinyoung’s. Looking at his lips he shifted his gaze to meet Jinyoung’s eyes as if asking for permission to kiss him. Seeing the gleam of anticipation in Jinyoung’s eyes he leaned in and captured the soft pink plump lips that were Park Jinyoung’s.

 

☙

 

“ _Jinyoungie_ ,” Mark whines as he grabs on to his boyfriend’s arm and playfully swung it left and right, “come to my house and hang out with me please?” Mark begs as they rounded the corner and was now standing in front of Jinyoung’s house. It was after school and Mark had hope walking Jinyoung back home would somehow change his mind and have the younger spend time with him instead at his place.

“Mark I need to go and review my lessons for class.” Jinyoung explains to his boyfriend. They had only started going out for two weeks but knowing the thought that Mark was his boyfriend brought butterflies to his stomach. Jackson was all too happy that Mark finally confessed to Jinyoung when the both of them announced they were dating to their friends.

As Mark lets go of Jinyoung’s arm the younger thought he finally gave up until he looked to the older male’s eyes. He had his hands in his bomber jacket pocket before walking towards Jinyoung with determination. One step forward had Jinyoung taking a step backward. Mark smirked before he took a step forward again and Jinyoung again took a step back. One step forward for Mark and one step backward for Jinyoung. Then suddenly Jinyoung hit a wall giving Mark a chance to lean in towards Jinyoung with a teasing smile.

“If you want to review lessons then come to my house.”

Jinyoung gulps down his saliva while glancing up at Mark, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. Just then the wall that Jinyoung was backed up against moved.

“I’m not a wall.”

Turning around quickly, Jinyoung found Yugyeom his cousin standing in front of his house door with a nonchalant look.

“Yugyeom what are you doing here?” Jinyoung asks irritatingly, out of all the time his cousin decides to show up to his front door was today.

“BamBam couldn’t hang out with me today. I figured I could crash and chill at your place for a few hours. Your parents aren’t home so I couldn’t go in.” Yugyeom explains not noticing Mark standing behind Jinyoung shyly.

“That’s because they went out to visit grandpa and grandma.” Glancing over his shoulder Mark was now standing behind him shyly.

“Who’s that?” Yugyeom asks noticing Mark who was trying to stay well hidden but wasn’t doing a good job.

“Yugyeom this is Mark Tuan, my boyfriend.” Raising his eyebrow up in surprise he broke out into a huge smile seconds after. Jinyoung felt a pull on his sleeves, turning to look at Mark he found him staring at the gravel ground with his cheeks tinted pink.

“Jinyoungie, I think I should go home now.”

“Mark you don’t-”

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow!” With a peck on Jinyoung’s cheek, he dashes down the street and turned the corner leaving Jinyoung speechless and Yugyeom with a smirk looking towards the direction that Mark left.

“He’s the guy you’ve been telling me you’ve had a crushed on huh hyung?”

“Yeah.”

“He’s cute.”

“Back off he’s mine.”

 


End file.
